The etiquette of lies
by calypsosun
Summary: Born to privilege, but finding herself alone in a distant land, Lucia hitches her skirts and makes for the castle. She wasn’t one to be told no. James, a distant and bitter Duke, has yet to learn that. Fiery tempers always make for the strongest passions
1. The ordeal

Disclaimer- This is my story and all the characters and the plot are my own (I think that's what a disclaimer is, if it isn't please tell me)

I've been working on this story for a while and decided to finally post it up. I still don't really have an idea where it's going, so any an opinion (and even creative criticism) is always welcome. (Please point out any spelling mistakes so I can fix it up) So please read and PLEASE **review**. Hope you ENJOY!!!!...

* * *

"Hurry up, we're going to be late", yelled out Lady Seroma from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming, just hold on will you", called back Lucia.

Feeling tired and edgy from being dragged out of her warm, all-embracing bed on a freezing, raining morning, Lucia grudgingly walked downstairs to meet her mother, who at that moment was busily giving orders to a very nervous maid.

Ticking her fingers off one by one she read out her list of demands.

"Don't forget to wash Mr Seromas coat by Thursday. There's money in the vase by the mirror to pay for the weekly groceries which is on the list by the door.

The blacksmith is coming on Tuesday so don't forget to open the gate and finally, if there's any problem just ask my husband…. although, I doubt you'll get any more than a couple of well placed grunts for an answer".

Thus finishing her orders, proceeded to tap her lips with her finger, trying to remember anything else she needed to mention.

Finding everything satisfactory and accounted for, Lady Seroma surveyed the house once more and upon seeing her daughter finally come downstairs, she made her way towards the door.

"Oh….by the way", she said half stopping, turning her cold gaze towards the maid. "I'll know if _anything_ and I mean _anything _from this house is missing, do you understand. Don't think I won't notice I will …._trust me_", she added in a tone that even Lucia had to admit, was pretty disturbing.

Feeling sorry for the young maid who looked only a few years older than herself, Lucia quickly went up to her when Lady Seroma was safely out the door.

"Don't get yourself too worried. She doesn't mean it so much as a threat, just more like a harmless warning". Lucia looked at the maid reassuringly and continued…

"She likes to have the whole staff on their toes, always afraid of her presence and in constant awareness of their position. The feeling of control is what she craves, so when we get a new maid, she unfortunately has a tendency to be dictatorial in her actions. But have no fear; you'll have two months of freedom before Lady sinister graces this house again".

At that, the maid let out a small giggle, visibly relaxing at Lucia's comments, storing in her memory Lucia's nickname for her mother…for future references of course. Lucia, contented with the reaction received from the maid, walked out to join her mother in the coach. Hurrying to not get soaked by the rain, she left a very unsure but relieved maid behind.

Sitting in an overfilled carriage that shook and creaked with every bump, listening to her mother complain was not Lucia's idea of fun.

She had just turned 19 and was accordingly hauled by her mother to attend her first coming out ball in the Kingdom of Matternach. To Lucia, the suggestion of having to parade around whilst the men stare and the old women snare and snide, was not how she wanted to spend two months of her life.

She would have preferred to stay at the manor and finish going through her father's abundant library collection. Reading for her was her only key to the outside world.

To her family, consisting of parents and two older sisters, who, have quite conveniently already been married off to prospective buyers; seeing the outside world only meant going into town. That's all the reality they could handle. But to Lucia, she wanted to get out there, away from the same old village and people she'd grown up with.

She knew something better was out there but had yet the chance to actually experience it for her very own self.



In a kingdom quite a way away from Matternach, there was a very frustrated Duke striding through the hallways of the castle. Although usually composed in his temperament, he was currently found near the point of throwing himself out of one of the windows, just to escape the sound of Amelia's inane chatter.

Walking as quickly as composure could allow, James silently cursed his luck of running into her while looking for his old friend.

"_Oh_ James, you really must learn to slow your pace. It really isn't acceptable for a princess to scamper through the hallways, now is it?" called out Amelia, who was hopelessly trying to keep up.

James ignored her plea. "I'm merely in a rush to find your brother, there really is no reason for you to follow suite".

Amelia only giggled her high pitched voice before playfully countering, "You can't get rid of me that easily".

"He may not, but I can", stated a commanding voice from behind them.

Amelia slightly gasped before turning on her heel and rushing up to her brother.

"You don't mean it do you sweet Edmund? I was only trying to provoke your dear friend here, he hasn't been anything other than glum for the past few weeks…..you can't blame a bored princess for having some fun… Can you?" Pouting her lips, Amelia looked up at prince Edmund with sad eyes.

Edmund only raised an eyebrow and inclined his head in a gesture that indicated for her to leave. Amelia huffed slightly before turning back to James and flicking him a cold glare.

"Fine, I have to meet mother in the courtyard for tea anyway, Good day you both". With that curt reply, and a curtsey to James, she left the two men to themselves.

James shook his head and addressed his comrade. "Starting to abuse your power already? Soon you'll be making the girls cry and your not even king yet…tsk…tsk...shame on you".

Edmund gave his friend a broad grin. "She's as old as us and yet she acts like a child…I wouldn't be surprised if she scares away the prince that's coming in a few days."

James looked puzzled, "Who?"

Edmund shrugged lazily. "Father intends to set peace between Vomera and Laquata. If he catches Amelia's fancy, then a marriage could soon well follow".

James nodded. "That's diplomacy for you".

Edmund shot him a dark look. "And what, you expect to marry for love?"

James only showed a ghost of a smile. "No my friend…I gave up on love a long time ago".

The prince realized his mistake but held back his apology; he knew to let old things lie. How he knew this…well lets just say they had history……

James, a duke's son, had visited the palace with his father for a meeting about land division.

From the moment he and James met as two, testosterone filled fifteen year olds, they created a mutual dislike with each other. Edmund was the snobby rich boy with unbound authority and James was the handsome but aloof rebel.

This dislike continued well into their teens where it somehow turned into a feeling of competition between them. Edmund would try to show his power over James who would in turn do everything he could to ridicule the future ruler.

It went on until they were both twenty years old. Something had happened then at that period of time, which ended their rivalry and sealed their friendship.

It was two days after Edmunds birthday and the palace was still buzzing with people from the celebration, James included. Edmund had retreated to his study in the secluded wing of the castle to get away from all the well wishing individuals.

He had been there no longer than half an hour when upon hearing a knock, opened the door. Facing him was James along with a very pretty young lady. At first he thought she was another noble, but upon closer inspection, found she was but a well dressed commoner from town. Edmund saw her looking at him expectantly but couldn't understand why. James stood a few steps behind her and gestured with his hands at her belly.

At this point of the story there's one thing you as the reader should know. Edmund had grown up spoilt, as is expected. He wasn't a bad person, actually quite the opposite, but his rearing from childhood had taught him he could have anything he wanted. With this in mind, he as a young man took advantage of this and, well as you can expect, it all had consequences.

Realization finally dawned upon Edmund and he found himself speechless. Too ashamed to admit to the young lass that he didn't remember her, he merely moved out of the door frame to let her in. Expecting James to leave, Edmund was dismayed to find him pushing past and walking straight in and standing next to the girl.

Conversation and argument ensued with the full story finally coming to light. Her name was Sophie and she was the daughter of a prominent farmer. After one night of dancing and a bit too much wine at the yearly harvest festival, had spent the night with the prince who had attended in support of his people. Thinking nothing of it afterwards, she was surprised weeks later to find herself sick in the mornings, craving unimaginably strange foods and the most undeniable of symptoms; a swelling belly.

Edmund didn't say a word as the young lady cried and begged the prince to help her out of the potential social stigmatic situation. Edmund was a reasonable man and understood that she didn't expect money or matrimony, only somewhere safe for her to raise her babe.

Being inadequately prepared for such a proposition he, although quite unwillingly, turned to James for help. Sitting quietly and contemplatively in a chair by the lady, James had an idea. The three of them sat together as James told of an ideal small cottage that was on a patch of land he owned far out in the country. He told of how Sophie could stay there, just as long as long as the prince agreed to pay the needed costs for her to look after the child, and as to anyone that questioned her residency, she could say that she was the widowed wife of one of James' cousins.

From there it was settled. She moved in, the prince looked after her needs and eight months later a baby girl was born.

The answer to how Edmund and James became friends is that after being around each other for several consecutive months as everything was being prepared, eventually led to a mutual respect that turned into a strong friendship along the way. For the next four years, either or both would visit Sophie and the young, healthy, lively baby girl.

Ever since that fateful night, James had made with his friend an unsaid agreement to never mention Edmunds history as long as they existed. Edmund had then after returned this favour when his friend fell deeply and hopelessly in love with a woman who only mocked him and all that he was worth, when she broke his heart in a most deceitful way.

Edmund sighed and decided a change of topic was needed. "What was it that you so urgently needed to see me for?"

James, remembering his original purpose, pulled out a letter from his pocket. "One of the spies we sent out last week came back with some information". Unwrapping the envelope, he pulled out the paper within and handed it to the prince

"Somehow and I advise you to not ask me how; they got hand of some information about the date and time of the auction. The three other spies are still scouting to make sure this information is the truth but from what we can tell, it looks pretty viable."

Edmund scanned the letter quickly and handed it back to James. "As the commander of the royal allegiance army, what do you think we should do?"

James grimaced at his tittle; it always made him a little uneasy being addressed so imposingly. "I suggest a raid"…



Sitting there in the carriage, Lucia got the depressing feeling that the most exciting thing that would ever happen to her is she'll get married. Knowing her luck, it would be to the first man that offers and who her parents wouldn't be ashamed of calling son.

A long time ago, Lucia had come to the conclusion that she'll in all likelihood, marry someone she couldn't love, be fond off maybe, but never love. She had understood at a young age that most men were after a subservient and all adoring woman to call their wife.

This being the case, Lucia also understood that she in no way could ever fit that typecast. If a man did decide to pursue her then it would be because of her looks and her station in life.

Those two reasons were how her parent's marriage had come about. Lord Albert Seroma came from a well respected and somewhat wealthy family, and upon inheriting his late father's estate, had gone in search of a wife.

Never having understood what foundations a strong marriage needed, he only thus looked for the basics; Station, beauty, virtue and innocence. Lady Seroma, A.K.A, Patricia Lanconte at the time, was a wealthy daughter of a successful business man. Although she looked for love, she knew that sometimes it never even played a part when deciding someone's match.

Upon a chance meeting with Albert at a common ball, she put her skills to work and snared him into thinking her a perfect match. She had planned to create a fondness between them, hopefully turning it into love as time went by. Patricia met all his ideals; she had a prestigious and wealthy heritage as well as obvious beauty.

Once set into motion, their future was inevitable. It was only after she had a ring on her finger and the tittle of a lady that she soon realized the error in her ways. Not only did he not understand how to make a marriage work, but he had also underestimated the feelings of a woman.

To him, Patricia would be perfectly satisfied with her new station and marriage, that his part in it all was done. As the years went by without any change, Patricia turned into a woman filled with discontent and longing, fulfilling her required duties as a wife and then as a mother.

Lucia had grown up accepting that her father was the reason her mother was the cold, resentful woman of today. With this in mind, she became resolute to never give her heart away or at least never expect to, that way, she would never regret anything because she wouldn't have ever know any better… when in all probability, forced into an unhappy arrangement…

Lady Seroma caught the look on her daughters face. She knew that Lucia didn't want to be here, but how else was she supposed to meet a potential husband. It was already hard enough for her to make friends without scaring them off, her personality and behaviour made sure of that.

"Oh do cheer up my dear, it isn't that bad, you never know, you might _actually_ make some friends while your there".

"You make it sound as though I have no friends, but you perfectly know that I do", replied Lucia beginning to get frustrated at where the conversation was leading to.

"I really can't understand how you can call the servant's friends, especially that girl…what's her name?" questioned her mother, trying to remember Lucia's maid.

"Her names Ciana, and anyway, what would you know about friends... mother. Tell me again, how many do _you_ have, huh?" Was Lucia's bitter reply.

At this, Lady Seroma narrowed her eyes at her daughter and turned her attention back to the scenery outside, officially ending the conversation.

Lucia hated saying things like that, she knew it was hurtful and frank, but it was necessary.

She learnt that to get her mother to back down and to not interfere, she sometimes had to be brutally honest in her replies. Most of the time, their relationship was good. It was the kind where they both left each other alone and were satisfied.

Lucia loved her mother, there was no question, but at times they both found it hard to be civil to each other.

* * *

First chapter finally up, second coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Any questions please ask…

**Did you know**: people who are lying to you, tend to look up and to the left


	2. Exasperation

I WARN YOU NOW: this chapter is just filler so it's a bit boring. It just describes Lucia's personality and her family relationships until they reach an inn they're going to stay in for the night. Read and review so I know I'm doing ok...bye

* * *

The hours went by slowly, the landscape changed from a busy and cheerful village to an open and vast country side. As she stared out the window, Lucia was hit with a long forgotten memory.

_She was around six or seven and was with one of the maids who had taken her outside to play on the insistence of Lady Seroma, who as she put it, "needed some time to herself"._

_Anyway, the maid had seated herself at the base of an old oak and unpacked her sewing kit in order to mend some garments she had brought with her. Lucia on the other hand, took this lack of supervision as a chance for freedom and defiantly ran towards the river._

_She had made it almost halfway when she heard the maid's voice booming her name through the trees. Thinking it such a fun game, Lucia proceeded to run and hide from the maid for over half an hour before tiring herself out._

_In her childish mind she saw it only as innocent fun but when the maid had finally found her, she dragged Lucia so brutally by the arm to the house that her whole body trembled with sobs. She was forcefully led into the hallway and left there until the maid informed her mother of her actions._

_Lady Seroma came out hysterical once she heard what had happened, insisting that such careless behaviour was not for a young girl, nor were the breeches and shirt she was constantly wearing._

Lucia almost let out a gentle laugh. On her next birthday, Lady Seroma insisted that she become what was known as a 'proper lady'. She put up such a strong fight that Lucia had to give in.

This pleased her mother to no end and with that, she started Lucia on lessons in French and Latin, along with math, musical lessons and undisputedly the worst of them all …etiquette. Becoming a lady was tough, especially since she was in a class with around fourteen other girls, all naturally inclined to the subject. At the start she would come in, feeling confident and ready to succeed, only to leave at the end feeling clumsy and awkward, that's the way it always went...

Not all of it was her fault though, the teacher, a fierce and scornful woman, pushed and derided Lucia constantly while the girls around her took it on themselves to ignore her any chance they got. So naturally, Lucia gave up, thus leading her down the path of antisocialism and day dreams. It was no surprise that Lucia seemed to excel in failing.

The fact that she was interested in something other than the norm for young women like not fussing herself over new styles and fashions that seemed to blind other girls into madness, made her somewhat of an outsider.

Accepting this as her future, Lucia got used to her own company, grew to accept assumptions on her behalf by those more naive, but mostly she didn't trouble herself with particulars. One of which being the opposite sex.

Being around men would be no problem for someone else, but for Lucia, this was completely unexplored territory. She was absolutely oblivious as of what to do when it came to them and now, being pushed into a society where men were most likely going to out number the girls, she felt unusually insecure and although she wouldn't admit it, a bit nervous.



It was starting to become dusk; the soft yellow outline of the sun was starting to shimmer through the dark clouds that were hiding it throughout the day.

Lady Seroma was fast asleep, huddled up against the side of the carriage, arms supporting her sleeping head. Lucia smiled at the sight as she herself, slowly closed her eyes and found herself deep in her own world of mixed meaning.

A brutal dirt road was all it took to wake everyone up. Tired and disgruntled, Lucia had to endure half an hour of non stop bumps and collisions with loose luggage as well as the hard walls of the carriage.

"Why did you have to bring me to a ball, of all things?" Lucia finally asked.

"I don't see why not", replied her mother casually.

"Why not... Why not? I tell you why not", Lucia shot back incredulously.

"I'm 18 years old mother; I'm not looking for a suitor or even a husband. I'm looking to experience life first, and maybe have the freedom to marry who I want".

"Freedom, your looking for freedom", shrieked her mother.

"Let me tell you something m'dear. Life isn't as simple as it is in fairytales, your lucky if we can find someone to _even_ marry you. You can't expect that one day you'll meet someone, instantly fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. If you haven't noticed already Lucia, sometimes love doesn't fit in the picture, you have to marry for _money_ or you'll end up starving and destitute…..do you want that Lucia?" her mother queried.

Lucia hesitantly had to agree, all the while blinking back the tears already threatening to escape.

"Good, so now you see, I'm doing this for _your_ benefit", Lady Seroma curtly added.

At this point Lucia cut in, furious at her mother. "For _my_ benefit, you must be joking, it's more like for _your_ benefit. If I marry a rich man, then you and father won't have to worry about running short for the rest of your lives. So don't try to make it seem that your actually thinking about someone else's feeling other than your own".

Lady Seroma barely seemed too had registered what Lucia just said when she continued with, "It doesn't mean that you have to find someone now, and since it's your first ball … I don't expect you to, but it _would_ be very practical if you did. Just for once Lucia, try not to be so selfish, it really isn't a nice quality in a young woman."

Her mother finished her little speech with a curt and strained smile, before turning to stare outside. Lucia on the other hand, blatantly gaped at the woman before her.

She knew her mother never really held any real affection for her, but to want to pawn her off so quickly…even that surprised Lucia.

She was quite comfortable with her life at the moment. She did her expected duties when required and the rest of the time, she'd find something to occupy her attentions if it be reading or exploring. So it was no bombshell that Lucia didn't want to marry someone potentially twice her age…. she was only nineteen.

For the rest of the carriage ride, with those thoughts in her head, Lucia sat back and devised one of many ways in which to make Lady Seroma ashamed of her daughter when they reached Matternach. She knew it was a childish thing to do; but it sure made her feel good.



Since it would take two days to reach the kingdom of Matternach, Lady Seroma decided that it would be better if they stopped for the night at an inn, instead of continuing through the night.

The forests around the area were notorious for harbouring all sorts of low lives and scum. She decided that for her safety and for her daughter's safety (of course), the stop over in the inn was a necessity.

For once Lucia didn't dispute her mother's choice, she was already fed up with being cramped against the entire load of luggage packed tightly into the already small carriage. Any reason for a break was welcomed with open arms.

The carriage continued to ride through the open fields until finally they came upon a small old-fashioned tavern just sitting on the edge of the forest. Lucia peered out through her window, sticking her face to the glass to get a better view.

She studied its features, letting her eyes run over its pointed and jagged profile. From years of dust and wind, the place had taken on a slight brown tinge; its original white colour barely could be seen.

Lucia had to admit that with time and neglect, it now looked no better than a squatter's inn. Getting closer, she now saw that it was in desperate need for repairs; shutters covering the glass windows were barely hanging on, tilting on its hinges at a dangerously severe angle, this along with its battered panelling made it look a sorry sight.

The tavern as a whole had an intimidating look though, rough on the edges with the pretence that the inside was no different. If it was true or not, Lucia didn't know or care, but what she did know was that she needed to get out, and if this place was the answer, then so be it.

The carriage finally came to a stop at the front of the building, jolting its entire interior against Lucia who let out an involuntary gasp of pain as a lone, gilt edged box, rammed her in the chest. Gingerly rubbing the bruised area, Lucia looked outside as the carriage's door was being opened.

The tavern was now illuminated by the setting sun, glowing against the dusty green trees and orange sky. To Lucia it was beautiful; to her mother it was merely pleasing.

Lady Seroma naturally got out first and proceeded to walk straight into the tavern, leaving Lucia to clutch and grasp her way out of the carriage alone.

At last she climbed down and stood, stretching her tingling legs. Still slightly gasping from all the effort of squeezing herself out, she turned to follow her mother inside and out of the cold.

* * *

hope you liked it? 


	3. In the still of the night

This chapter is the one just before the point of the story where everything changes (and becomes more interesting). The romance of the story will probably happen in two chapters' time so please bear with me. Thankyou to anyone still reading this story and feedback is especially welcome….have a safe holiday

* * *

Earlier in the evening, upon arriving, Lady Seroma, a fierce and proud woman in her own right was arguing hopelessly with the hostess about the sleeping arrangements. She was bewildered by the fact that every room in the tavern was booked out except three.

The lady behind the desk assured her that this was the case and although unusual for the time of the month, nothing could be changed. This usually wouldn't have been an issue, but the fact which plucked at Lady Seroma the most was that neither had two beds, only a single in each.

She was well aware that this plan wouldn't had bothered her daughter in the least but she, as her mother, felt some obligation to her maternal rights; one of which being to offer Lucia some sort of protection particularly in a place like this.

The dispute continued on for several more minutes before Lady Seroma was forced to relinquish her stance and accept the terms, however much she disagreed with them.

The lady behind the desk then preceded to hand Lucia's mother two keys and two extra quilts for the cold night. With a tight and particularly troubling smile in Lucia's direction, she added that it would be wise to lock both doors securely before they retire.

Just as oddly, the lady turned away and busied herself with some papers as if pretending she had never said anything in the first place.

If she had meant to give any clues to Lucia, it was done in vain since her mind was elsewhere; instead Lucia was caught up in awe at the room around her.

Earlier, while her mother was in argument, Lucia's eyes had wondered to study her surroundings. She had expected to find the inside to be like the outside; worn out and haggard, but now she came to realize that she was exceedingly mistaken.

What caught her attention the most were the walls; they were covered with an array of diverse art works, each as impressive as the one before. They weren't ordinary pieces either, some were sophisticated drawings of landscapes and landmarks while others were of the more imaginative kind, bright but amazingly intricate.

The rest of the room also came to her notice; the wooden floors although nothing special, set off the blush coloured walls, adding to the warmth of the room. A stone fireplace to the side of the room was as large as to take up almost half the wall with a few scattered chairs and tables placed not far from it.

Looking around, a thought struck Lucia. She turned to the lady and carefully asked why there were no people around if the tavern was all booked.

The lady was caught off guard but quickly recovered and glancing quickly at Lady Seroma who was presently sneering at the same surroundings her daughter was amazed at, she whispered that it was for, "Safety reasons that no one is to come down stairs after ten o'clock…for reasons a little lady like yourself shouldn't worry about, but then again you should always heed caution, for your best interest _of course_". She said the last part like a caution, nodding her head up to the clock on the wall.

Lucia's eyes followed the movements of her head and saw that it was well past ten at night. Looking back at the lady and then to her mother, she didn't know what to believe; her sensible side was questioning itself while her rational side was urging her to take the initiative, grab her mother, walk straight upstairs and lock herself in the room. Her rational side won.

She picked up the keys from the counter which her mother had left behind and started to make her way upstairs. Lady Seroma was inclined to follow suite and deciding that a bell boy would bring up her luggage soon after, left them where they were.



During the already cold night, a common winter storm had formed, bringing with it wisps of bitter, raw air that seeped through the taverns weary old wooden floors. Since there were only a few rooms still unoccupied, Lucia got placed in the last room at the far end of the top level, so when the storm took place, her room became exceptionally frigid.

Lucia was woken by her body's involuntary shivering as the wind seemingly found its way through every small fault and gap in the walls and ceiling. She laid still on the bed, staring out through the curtain-less window that was across the room.

The harsh winds were making the glass panes of it quake and quiver against the intense beating. Looking past, she could see the outside; seemingly abyss like, clouded in darkness and shadows. Lucia couldn't help but be transfixed. Pulling the covers closer to her body, she slowly drew herself up into a sitting position, crossing her legs.

An involuntary 'humph' escaped her lips when she realised the chances of falling back to sleep were slim to none. Looking around the room, she had a small inkling in the back of her mind that something was missing.

Lucia knew that her small knapsack was next to the door as was her dress, now slumped into a messy pile, but there was something else…something important. After a few moments of deliberation she was stunned to realize that her suitcase was nowhere to be found. A soft curse left her lips as she realized it was still very likely where she last saw them; down stairs.

Crawling out of bed, Lucia hopelessly searched for anything to put over her night gown. Since it would only take a few minutes to go down stairs and come back up, she decided against changing back into her proper undergarments and corset.

Picking up her dress, Lucia slipped it over her head and took a small throw over quilt atop her bed. Pulling it around her shoulders, Lucia then hurriedly slipped on her shoes and left the room. Making her way through the pitch black corridor was no easy feat, and a few bruises later, she came upon the stairs leading down into the main foyer.

Lucia trudged on down stairs, tiredness making her concentrate on every step. Upon entering the big room and scanning the area hawklike, Lucia was dismayed to find that the two suitcases had disappeared. The room was still brightly lit up by the large fireplace and when Lucia's eyes finally rested on the serving desk, she saw a mug containing some sort of liquid still steaming itself heartily away.

A bit perplexed, she called out a simple 'hello' and waited for any signs of life. She tried it again a second time but it was in vain, still no one showed. Deciding to wait a few minutes incase the lady was outside or in the bathroom (well, it is possible), Lucia walked over to a nearby table and sat heavily into the chair, her body feeling the effects of sleep deprivation.

She continued to sit there until her eye lids started to involuntarily droop and finally close, leading to her body to slump forward and for her head to hit the hard wooden table with a fitting, hard 'Thump'.

The rush of pain that seared through her forehead woke her with a sudden start, making her catch herself before she fell off the chair. Lucia gingerly rubbed the tender area until it only barely throbbed. With her mind still a bit delirious from just waking up, Lucia sat still for a few moments until she remembered the reason she was there.

Pulling herself onto her feet, she walked over to the serving desk and lightly tapped the little metal bell lying next to a small pile of papers, Still no-one. Feeling a sense of irritation, Lucia gave up and headed straight back up to her room, grumbling as she went.

          

Upstairs, Lucia walked the length of the hallway until she reached her door. Although her eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness, it wasn't enough to easily manoeuvre the lock. At first, she had managed to drop the key somewhere near her foot and spent the next couple of minutes feeling around for it.

Once succeeding in locating the familiar metal object, she then struggled with the lock, until she finally heard a reassuring '_click_' as the key had finally turned fully in the hole. Trying to push the door open, she found that it was jarred firmly.

Lucia stared disbelievingly at the door and let out a small laugh that threatened to turn into a sob. Giving out to frustration, she rammed the door with her shoulder and only succeeded to create a rush of pain through her arm while the door was ultimately unscathed and still unopened.

"_That's it_", she mumbled irritably as she turned to go back down stairs and ask for the help that she knew wouldn't be there.

Venturing back out into the main foyer, Lucia's eyes instantly travelled to the door leading outside. She took note that the doors lock was still dangling unchained; possibility nagged at her mind.

Edging closer to the door, biting her lip as she went, Lucia knew that if someone saw her, she'd be in such immense trouble. Opening the door slightly, the brisk coldness of the outside quickly kissed her body. Wrapping the thin blanket tighter around her, Lucia half hesitated. Lady Seroma would kill her if she found out, but what needs to be done needs to be done…right?

Taking in a deep breath, Lucia ventured fully into the shadowy night, surprised at the total darkness around her. Letting her eyes re-adjust, she found that she could partially make out a few shed like buildings to the side of the tavern; one had a dim light glowing from its window.

Taking care of where she walked and what she walked into, Lucia cautiously approached the building and was surprised to find that it was in fact a small stable. Out of nowhere, a collection of harsh male laughter boomed from the vicinity, and made Lucia halt abruptly in her tracks.

Uneasiness washed over her body so forcefully that she was fixed to the spot. She wasn't so close to the stables that she could see inside, but from the sounds of it, she could tell they were moving to make their way out.

Panic was now setting in as she could see a small lantern being held out into the open, carried by a short and brutish man. Looking around her, Lucia noticed that she was in the middle of an open and barren space, quite a run back to the safety of the tavern.

Although the men could possibly be harmless, something in her gut told her otherwise. Deciding to take no chances, and using the darkness as a cover, Lucia quickly ran towards one of the other few stables to her left.

Quietly slipping inside, her breath caught in her throat as she spotted a middle aged man with his back turned to her, tacking up a horse at the far end.

Realizing she had no other choice, she ducked into the closest empty stall and hid in one of its corners. Using the quilt as a cover, she huddled herself up and threw the blanket over her, assuming the look of a bag of oats covered with a sheet. The sudden movements of Lucia had involuntarily startled a skittish horse in the next bay.

The man instantly looked up from fixing the saddle as the horse continued to fret and fidget around. Lucia willed with all her heart for it to cease its noise but when she heard approaching footsteps, she knew only luck could save her now.

The man slowly approached the horse and gently whistled as if to soothe it, continuing for a few moments until the horse was subdued. He then peered into the stall in search of the instigator of the animals' odd behaviour.

The man was known as Agnosco but was nicknamed Osco for short, purely for the reason that he could notice things others couldn't. Ever since he was a young lad, he had exceptionally keen eyes and now, upon glancing into the adjoining stall, they settled upon a small slump in the corner covered with a patterned grey blanket.

Others would have passed it off as nothing, but he noticed the very slight movements beneath it. Those movements were in fact Lucia's struggled breaths as she tried to stay as still and quiet as her fear consumed body would allow.

She knew someone was standing close by and the eerie silence was starting to get to her. The anticipation of the situation was coursing through her, and she almost wished for him to discover her already so she could breathe and run like headless chicken to the safety of the tavern and dare she say it; her mother.

* * *

what did you think? good/bad 


	4. Just a puppet in a game

I'm starting to get really sad about this story. I hoped that people would like it but so far only 3 (beautiful) people have reviewed and that's only for the first chapter (Tear….) Please review even if you only write one word, I wouldn't care…I really just need feedback to know if I should continue or not? I hope those few readers still reading enjoy this chapter and the next one should come up soon. Enjoy and have a beautiful day!!! (As lame as that sounds)

**Meanings of some names in this chapter**

Acervus: a heap, mass.

Agnosco: to recognize, understand, perceive



_Others would have passed it off as nothing, but he perceived the very slight movements beneath it. Those movements were in fact Lucia's struggled breaths as she tried to stay as still and quiet as her fear consumed body would allow. _

_She knew someone was standing close by and the eerie silence was starting to get to her. The anticipation of the situation was coursing through her, and she almost wished for him to discover her already so she could breathe and run like headless chicken to the safety of the tavern and dare she say it; her mother. _

The moment the man suddenly reached for and pulled off the blanket, was the moment Lucia wished she could stuff those thoughts back in her head and still be in the corner resembling animal feed.

One thing that calmed Lucia a bit was the fact that the man looked more surprised then she did. This however did not last long, as Osco swiftly grasped the situation and made an attempt to lunge for her.

Thinking quick on her feet, Lucia skidded from the corner and barely eluded his grasp only for him to grab her by her ankle and bring her forcefully to the ground. With all her might, she tried to kick his hand from her foot but only succeeded in him holding on tighter.

With a solitary last attempt of desperation, Lucia, with her one free leg, proceeded to connect it with the front of his face. Upon impact, the man instantly let her leg go and he recoiled in pain, holding his hands to his face.

Momentary shock held Lucia but she quickly snapped out of its stupor and hastily ran out of the stable. She was almost halfway when she heard an angry voice call out from the stable she just left.

"Hey boys, we got one, over there…you see her? Grab her before she can get inside, quick and fast, just watch your face when ye try en catch her".

Lucia always thought that it was just a figure of speech, but at that moment, her blood literally ran cold.

"Hey boss", called one man playfully, starting to give chase. "What price do you reckon we'll get for this one?"

A series of chuckles sounded all around, and then the taunts soon followed.

"Hey little darling, you better watch your precious skirts around your new owner _eh_, never know what he might try…_eh_".

"You know what girl…, might try you out for myself before you move along, mighty fine piece of flesh to hand over without tasting first…" Although said only in jest to make her panic, Lucia still knew that those words could ring true if they caught her.

Still running, Lucia realized their game; a few years before, a young girl from her village, around sixteen or seventeen at the time, had left her house in the in the very early morning just after dawn, to set up for the local monthly market in the town square.

From what Lucia heard, courtesy of town gossip, a group of men riding along the road feigning misdirection, stopped and asked her for information. Naively she had approached them to answer their questions but before she even had a chance to realize what was going on, the man nearest her, grappled her up on the horse and knocked her unconscious.

Although no one knew exactly what became of her, her fate was guessed when information came about of the men in question. They were a group of scouts that worked in the business know as 'stocking sellers', a profitable yet exceedingly disturbing profession of kidnapping, blackmail and trade.

Trade in this case meant selling kidnapped girls to slave traders in return of quite a sum of money. Once sold, the girls had no chance of ever returning home, usually being sold as a household servant to a large estate, or in some cases and too common for comfort, a 'personal' maid to male buyers. Now, as Lucia heard their heckling, she knew what type of men they were…

Although running blindly, Lucia looked back and saw at least four more joining the pursuit; each moving in a way that was meant to encircle and intimidate her. She felt like a piece of easy prey at that moment. The thing with running blindly, as countless movies have shown, is that the character running, always finds something to trip over. This time was no different….

Even in the darkness, Lucia knew she was running away from the tavern. It wasn't by choice; the men had skilfully directed her towards the open and flat land opposite the inn; there they'd have the advantage and they knew it.

With sudden clarity, Lucia also realized that being so far away; no one could hear her screams for help. A sense of defeat and helplessness started to grow in her, so much so that although she attempted to withhold them, her tears now started to gently slide down along her cheeks, her neck and then disappear weakly into the cold night.

Lucia's legs were now starting to burn with exhausted fatigue, but she kept pushing herself forward; the men were getting disturbingly closer. Her body wasn't used to so much strain; a stitch had started in her side making her gasp for air every time she moved.

She kept on moving, aiming to get as close to the woods on the far end of the field as possible. Then at least, if she collapsed from sheer exhaustion, she'd have some form of protection and cover created by the thick foliage of the trees and shrubs.

This wasn't meant to be since her foot, at that moment, tapped a small earth swell sending her body hopelessly to the ground. Everything to her mind went in slow, sedated motion. She felt a sense euphoria just before her body tumbled to the hard, cold ground.

She would always remember that during those few scant moments, it felt like she had an odd sense of control over her body as it pitched forward and met the soil.

Lucia knew she had lost, she knew it the moment she grasped the fact that she was falling, and now, hearing the footsteps slow down until they ceased completely near her motionless body…..her mind and her courage went numb…she was lost.

What happened after that was a blur to Lucia. She remembered crying so much that she couldn't see anything other than tear distorted images. Once the men had caught up to her, two of them had carried her sob ridden body over near the road.

Lucia guessed that as soon as they had recognized that they had a potential sale item on their hands, they had banded together and gotten ready to pick up their unwilling catch in order to leave immediately. That's exactly what they did.

Lucia was huddled into a small black chaise which was followed by around four other men on horse back. If you think Lucia was a quiet, obedient captive then you are severely mistaken. She made sure that they had as much trouble as possible putting her in and keeping her in the chaise. Lucia attempted to scream as loud as her chest would allow until she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

She then changed tactics and fiercely kicked and manoeuvred her body in such a way that the men had difficulty holding on to her. It was then that she felt a cold hard hand come across her cheek, bringing even more tears from the pain alone. With her cheek still stinging, Lucia turned her head to face the man, her lip curling in an attempted snarl, while her eyes formed a murderous glare.

The owner of the brutal hand was a man suitably named Acervus. He was the acknowledged leader of the stocking sellers, and inturn handled the main dealings of the trade, mainly finding likely buyers and handling the eventual profits. He was a man no one dared to cross, known to be as pitiless as he was repulsive; Lucia had yet to understand that fact.

"That hurt, you moron".

Not one emotion flitted over Acervus' features, only a cold, demanding stare. "You will do well to hold your tongue little one, unless you intend on losing it. I am a man of little patience for insolence child; to me you are only a liability that could get us all hanged if caught, so I would have no hesitations about raising my hand or knife to your innocent little body. Do we have an agreement?"

"Wouldn't want to lower my sale price now would I; the more body to sell, the higher the cost…right?", she shot back indignantly, earning her only a dark look from across the carriage.

A sudden jerk forward signified that the carriage had now started on its way. Chancing a glance around her, Lucia counted four men in total; two sitting either side of her and two in the seat facing her...she had no chance for escape. Acervus, as if hearing her thoughts, broke the tense silence.

"I have a few rules of such to put down before you, all of which have no exceptions. First, is that no attempt of escape will be tolerated. Although you will be kept under constant supervision until we reach town, there is the slight possibility that you'll try to run.

In such a case you will be hunted down and punished so severely you'd pray to die just to end the unbearable pain. Second is that unless you intend of never reaching our chosen destination and conveniently going 'missing', never to be seen again, you will keep your mouth shut, especially if we are to be around people…understand?"

Lucia wasn't sure of how to answer such an ultimatum: run and you writher in unspeakable pain, talk and you die. It sounded even more daunting when simplified.

Taking her silence as an agreement, Acervus turned his attention to the men sitting around him and for the next hour or so they continued to talk, argue and laugh heartily with each other. Lucia all the while, was wallowing in her new found misery.

Not only had her life changed so dramatically in one night, but she was sitting in a carriage surrounded by people seemingly untouched by the injustice of her situation, laughing and carrying on as if she was naught but an embellishment of the carriages décor.

* * *

So...? how was it? 


	5. How much is a soul worth?

Hours passed by, and Lucia fell into a seemingly constant tormented sleep. Every time she would close her eyes, she was surrounded by threatening dark shadows trying to not only corner her, but also suffocate her.

When she woke in a frightened gasp, she found she was only surrounded by slightly more human shadows, the feeling of suffocation never leaving her.

This unbroken occurrence continued well into the night until Lucia finally woke to find a faint, gentle light streaming in from the curtained windows of the carriage.

It took her a moment or two to finally remember where she was, and upon realizing that her head was resting on the shoulder of the sleeping man to her left, Lucia sat up abruptly.

* * *

From the moment James had woken in the morning, a hopeful feeling had settled on his bones. It stayed there while he washed his face, while he dressed and continued on while he ate his breakfast. 

Walking through the large dining room of his house, James knew instinctively that today would provide the break they needed for the raid.

As he walked, he mumbled quietly to himself about what he needed to remember and what they had planned, causing an old maid cleaning nearby to chide him as he passed her.

Turning a quizzical eye to the old and somewhat bulky lady, James implored for an answer.

The lady was Mrs Dervell, a maid who James had grown up with, and who had stayed on with him, even when he purchased his own estate.

She was a gruff and animated woman who didn't give a 'hoot' as she called it, to social inequality. This led to many lively conversations about her opinions, _especially_ when they collided with his.

"A problem my dear lady", James questioned.

"Aye, it isn't healthy for a young man to hold a conversation with himself", she said scoldingly.

"It's not a conversation Mrs Dervell; I'm just saying the things in my head, out loud", explained James, finding it hard to justify his habits.

Mrs Dervell only raised an eyebrow. "Even if so, what you need is a woman to talk your problems out with; it makes things a whole lot easier…believe you me".

James was tempted to walk out of the room to escape the impending conversation but decided otherwise.

"I'm quite happy the way I am Mrs Dervell, woman or no woman, I would still continue to talk out my troubles aloud…is that okay with you?"

The old lady only moved her jaw side to side as if she was seeing if she liked the taste of the idea.

"If you must, but remember what I said; a woman is what you need".

"Are you sure it's not a new maid that I need", countered James playfully.

The old lady merely shot him a dark look and shook her head. "No wonder you're still alone; you insult anyone that comes within two feet of you….I should tell your mother I should."

James laughed softly. "Don't you think that at twenty four, I'm old enough to not have my mother harassing me, or a maid for that fact?"

Mrs Dervell only clicked her tongue at him, but James caught the faint smile on her lips.

"See you this afternoon Mrs Dervell, take care", James said before he walked through the back of his house and headed in the direction of his stables.

He knew tomorrow was the day of the raid but just for caution, he and six guards were going to scout the road from Matternach to Vomera to assess how many traders were to be expected for the auction.

Leading the horse out of the stable, James collected the saddle and bridle before tacking up the dark coloured mare. Tying the beast of a horse to a nearby post, James quickly checked in side the manor. Making sure everything was in order and taken care of, he slowly walked back outside.

James pulled himself into the saddle and nudged his horse to set off. Glancing back quickly at the house, James saw Mrs Dervell standing by the door. Giving her a quick wave, James smiled… 'It's going to be an interesting day'.



The carriage was decidedly silent as Lucia was the only one out of the five who was awake. Feeling a bit smothered, Lucia reached over the man to her left and tugged at the closed curtain. Finding it wouldn't budge, she leaned almost all her body over and yanked it as far to the side as possible.

The result was the top hooks of the curtain ripped out and flew across the carriage, clanging against anything that stopped their flight. For the next few seconds, Lucia held her breath and waited for someone to wake and start harassing her.

When no one did, she sighed deeply and leaned back into the cushioned seat…unfortunately it was a bit too soft and the man she had previously leaned above, now slanted over until his whole bulk was pressing up against Lucia's side.

With a sudden feeling of repulsion, Lucia planted one hand firmly on his face and one near his elbow, before pushing with all her strength until he was pushed up against the carriages wall. When he didn't wake after such an episode, Lucia wondered if he was dead…the smell coming from him alone gave the impression.

"I'd do the same if I were you, heaven only knows where he's been", remarked one of the men across from her. Startled that someone else was awake; Lucia turned and eyed him carefully.

"And your any better", she remarked dryly.

The man smiled lazily in her direction. "I guess biting criticism is better than hysteria from a captive, what's your name anyway?"

Lucia wasn't sure if she should give her name away but after a few minutes of deliberation came up with a plan.

Although her plans usually only sounded good in sketchy details and rarely worked when tested, Lucia decided to try anyway.

She had no idea about the inner workings of the law and the word contract made her shudder but…. Lucia figured that if she did get sold, the contract would have her name on it.

So…To Lucia's logic, that meant _if_ she gave another name, then the contract wouldn't be liable since it wouldn't be exactly her who was sold. '_Right?' _she thought hesitantly

Smiling carefully to herself, Lucia looked out the carriage window and said with an indifferent tone that her name was Celia John.

The man only nodded and waited a few tense seconds before whispering just loud enough for her to hear;

"Welcome Celia, to the beginning of one _hell_ of an existence"

Lucia narrowed her eyes at him loathingly. The way he emphasised the word _hell_, left an empty sad feeling deep inside her heart.



Several uneventful hours went by and within that time, everyone in the carriage was already awake. Lucia sat quietly and miserably during most of that time, wondering if her mother had yet noticed her absence.

As she looked out through the now curtain-less window, Lucia could feel an uneasy sensation on her skin. Looking around she saw Acervus studying her thoughtfully with his beady dark eyes. She didn't need two guesses as to why she felt nauseous. "What now?"

Acervus lifted his gaze and met her wilful eyes. "Just assessing what price to put on you for the market"

Lucia caught her breath, "what market".

The daunting man only smiled and shook his head slightly. "Where do you think I'm taking you? You don't get sold straightaway…we have to find buyers first. Initially you're showcased at the highly lucrative _bare skin market_, and then each punter will state their bid until we can fetch the highest price for you. It's simple really."

"You mean it's so simple to sell my soul or to sell my body?" Queried Lucia venomously

"Nobody cares about your soul; it's the vessel that gets the gold", replied Acervus coldly.

Lucia had to turn away to hide her threatening tears. 'Bastard', she muttered silently to herself.

* * *

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, to everyone who has reviewed this story and given their opinion, especially when concerning the spelling. i'm sorry this chapter was short but the next will be longer. 

I'm planning to bring the two main characters together somehow in the next few chapters, so PLEASE be patient with me. I warn you now that I take time with posting up chapters, mainly because I'm really slow to come up with ideas, so I apologize in advance. Please review and comment as to what you think, I'd really appreciate it.

P.S…Can someone please tell me the rank of royalty from the lowest station to the highest, please?


	6. Reign supreme

As James rode up to the palace stables, he was surprised to see the prince already waiting for him. Standing beside Edmund, there was a young man who boldly sized up James as he dismounted his horse.

Walking over to the two men, James looked to Edmund for an introduction to his regal looking companion. Edmund shot the man a distasteful look as he introduced him as Hugo, prince of Laquata.

Smiling slightly at the cold introduction, James reached out and shook Hugo's hand and after a slight degree of small talk, he turned his attention back to his old friend.

"Could we possibly talk in private, we have some issues to discuss".

Edmund looked at James with the brightest smile his face could possibly contort to form.

"That's just what I was going to say", Edmund replied cheerfully (too cheerful, thought James). Turning to Hugo, the Prince humbly excused his-self and led James into the stables.

Looking back outside, Edmund gave a sigh of relief as he saw Hugo retreat back into the castle.

"Insufferable man", he said out loud, while walking over to a small wooden bench lying against one of the walls. Sitting down, Edmund looked at James with laughing eyes.

"In all my twenty four years, I have never met any man like him. Proud isn't even close to what I'd call him…more like a Shmuck".

"Shmuck?" repeated James.

"A smarmy little f…..well you get the point. Even my sister, the girl who goes after any man with more money than sense, steers clear of that man…calls him depraved".

James laughed softly and shook his head. "I remember you telling me he was supposed to be coming in several days time".

Edmund looked at his friend irritably. "That's what the letter said, but low and behold, guess who turns up three days early."

Still laughing, James sat down next to Edmund and punched him brotherly on the arm. "As the future king of Vomera, you have a responsibility to get along with everyone, no matter how much of a pain in the arse they are".

Edmund let out a half laugh, half sigh. "Sophie said to tell you hello from her and baby Rose. I went to visit them yesterday afternoon and they're doing well. Sophie's started a vegetable patch behind the house and Rose is happy as can be digging out the worms".

"She still doesn't question why you leave after every visit?" Warily asked James

Edmund looked down at his hands sadly. "I don't think she's old enough to realize that she's different from everyone else, that she'll _always_ be different. I'm terrified of the day we finally have to tell her who I really am and that, for the rest of her life, she'll have to live a lie"

"How is Sophie coping with 'the lie' as you call it?"

Edmund groaned softly. "When I ask her, all she gives me is a smile and shrugs her shoulders. I think she misses the life she had before we met. She was free then, but mainly she had her family. I push her to invite them to the estate but all she says is that 'we're her family now, and the less she had to lie to her parents the better it is'."

"You love her don't you?"

"Who Rose? Of course I love her, more than I thought I could love anything in this world. She, at such a young age, manages to hold my heart and soul in the palm of her little hand" Edmund replied tenderly.

"That's not who I meant", prodded James carefully.

Edmund turned and looked at his friend with a sad smile. "Let's not get into that, some things just cant be"

James could see the seriousness in his friend's eyes. "You mean until your father is no longer king and you have the right to marry who you want?"

"I don't know", snapped Edmund before going red and quickly apologizing to his friend.

"Deny it how much you want, I see it in your face, you love Sophie just as much as your daughter" James stated in a _matter of fact_ manner.

Edmund shrugged sadly. "Like I said, some things just can't be".

Deciding to finally change the depressing and frustratingly hopeless subject, James mentioned the raid.

"Ah, the raid, that secret little operation of ours to uncover and infiltrate the bare skin market, hows that going along?"

"Quite well so far, we've gotten news back that they're planning to hold the sale of the girl's tomorrow afternoon and today as you know, we're going scouting to check how many traders are coming into Vomera.

The men are prepared for tomorrow afternoon and once we get inside the auction, all the traders and buyers will be surrounded….ready for arresting."

"And the girls…?"Edmund asked thoughtfully.

"We've set up an abandoned old warehouse nearby the auction for the girls to sleep the night, and in the next two day after that, they'll be expected to find their own way either home or to some other accommodation".

_Later that day…..._

James and six other guards were already patrolling on the main road that went straight into Vomera.

It was a desolate and barren stretch of dirt road that four other roads joined up to. This being the case, it was also practically the only road into Vomera that traders could take by carriage; the others were only traversable by foot.

They were halfway up the road when James signalled for them to stop.

He could hear an approaching carriage up ahead, and directed Darius, a young and newly appointed guard, to ride on ahead and inquire into the carriage, making sure to tally up how many traders and how many girls.

* * *

Sitting back, staring into nothingness, Lucia heard a faint noise from up ahead of the carriage. Listening closer, she guessed that whatever it was was coming closer.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed; the men around her automatically drew up their knives and sat still, listening intently to the approaching hoof like sounds.

A loud tap came from above the carriage as it slowed down to a stop. Acervus swore under his breath, nodding to the three other men to be on their guard.

As the carriage stopped, the inside became deathly silent.

"State your purpose or reason peasant", boomed a voice unknown to Lucia.

"I am but a harmless carriage driver transporting four gentle men and their young cousin to the city of Vomera, we mean no trouble, sir", said the carriage driver innocently.

Thinking she heard wrong, Lucia looked to Acervus. "Why did he say Vomera?"

"Hush your mouth, or I'll do it for you", Acervus said with an edge of uneasiness in his voice.

Frowning and confused, Lucia began to worry. If she remembered her geography and history lessons correctly (painful times), then Vomera was not only a day and a half away from Matternach but in order to get to Vomera, you had to take the right roads as you went.

It was well know that in between Matternach and Vomera there was a system of dirt roads that not only crossed each other, they also overlapped. Four roads could join into one and then divide back into five or six. This created a BIG problem for Lucia.

She had intended that once she had escaped from the bare skin market, to make her way home from where ever she was by foot.

But now knowing that she was in Vomera, the only chance she'd have is to take another coach home. How she'd get the money to do so was beyond her.

It was during these thoughts that Lucia heard the sound of someone dismounting a horse

"A quick look in the carriage and you can be on your way", stated a commanding voice from outside.

Lucia felt a tight sense of hope in her chest.

Something pricked the side of her thigh, and looking down; Lucia saw a silver gilded knife pressed dangerously against her. Looking into the face of the man beside her, she only saw a sinister warning look.

Acervus reached over and put his hand around her neck. "Say anything and you die before they can even get you out of the carriage. We go down…so do you".

As any heroine in any tale would usually do, Lucia sorrowfully nodded her head and swallowed uneasily.

When the carriage door swung open, Acervus quickly sat back in his seat and smiled pleasantly at the man. "Good morning dear sir, is anything the problem?"

Lucia had to restrain a smile. He was truly scum.

"State your business within town", asked the young guard while quickly surveying the inside of the carriage.

Acervus didn't even flinch. "We are bringing our _dear_ cousin here to live with her Aunt. Her parents can no longer afford to care for her so _our_ mother sent us to bring her safely to Vomera. Under her care she will be properly accommodated and educated according to her status."

The man, who appeared to be a royal officer, looked questioningly at Lucia. "Is this true?"

Lucia slightly cringed as the blade pressed deeper against her thigh. Unable to say it aloud and seal her fate, she only nodded and looked down, knowing that she had no other choice.

"Very well then, all appears to be satisfactory so I will allow you to continue on through to Vomera, good day milady", he had directed the last part to Lucia who looked sadly at him.

When the door was firmly shut and the carriage began to move again, Acervus let out a low resounding laugh. "Simple, simple man"

* * *

Darius remounted his horse and gently nudged it in the direction of the six other guards waiting several meters behind.

"What be the news?" asked a guard, when he finally reached them.

James could see a look of anguish on the young man's face as he thought of how to answer the question.

Finally looking up, Darius looked at everyman before settling his eyes and attention on James.

"Commander, can I ask why we can't arrest these men now? They're right here and we outnumber them with strength and weapons so… so why wait?"

James looked at the young man, who was only about eighteen or nineteen at most, and shook his head sadly.

"We'd have no proof of their intentions. They'd walk away, untouched by the law. Unless we arrest them at the auction, they can claim to be mere harmless travellers."

"What if the girl testifies against them?" Darius asked desperately

James understood the young mans' distress. "No matter how much she'd want to, the traders are callous enough to kill her before she can even say a word, slit her throat before she even gets out of the carriage, do you now understand why we can't?"

Darius flinched at James' bluntness but nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

Lucia was sad and bored. Probably the worst emotional pairing you could think of.

She didn't know what to do with herself. Every time she'd look at one of the men they'd fix a stony stare on her that made her skin crawl.

"What happened to the other men that were following us on horseback when we left the inn?" Lucia finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

Acervus only raised a bored eyebrow at her before saying, "They only followed us until we reached the boarder of Matternach. They then rode up ahead of us to get everything prepared"

"What do they need to 'prepare'?" Lucia asked stubbornly.

A slight sneer appeared on Acervus' lips. "Well since you ask, they went to prepare our accommodation for the night". He looked at Lucia as if daring her to ask another question.

Although she was scared of the brute, Lucia didn't back down. "What would you have done if you didn't find me when you did? Were you originally going to the market or did your plans change once I came into the picture?"

"What's that expression about curiosity and a cat? I've seem to have forgotten the ending", snapped Acervus severely.

Lucia glared at him, "Just answer my question"

Acervus was slightly taken aback at the young woman's boldness, but quickly recovered. "I think… my little naive hostage… that you seem to have forgotten your place."

* * *

Two more hours slowly passed by until the coach glided to a smooth halt. Confused and a bit nervous, Lucia tried to see outside through the thick curtains, but to no avail.

The man to her left reached out and opened the small door before heaving his heavy bulk out of the carriage. Acervus and the other man soon followed, but the man to Lucia's side clasped her wrist and prodded her out to where the others had gone.

As she stood, stretching her legs, Lucia marvelled at the place around her. By the looks of it, they were in the farmland area of the Vomera kingdom where the paddock and hills reigned supreme.

Situated nearby, was what looked to be an old deserted barn. "This is the accommodation you mentioned?" Lucia asked sarcastically, to Acervus.

"You better watch yourself, young one" was all he said in reply.

* * *

James returned home late in the afternoon feeling tired and frustrated. So far the tally had been six carriages with fifteen traders and seven girls.

Walking through the parlour and up the stairs to his study, James ran a tired hand through his dark unruly hair until resting it on the back of his neck. He had a strange feeling about the coming day but couldn't for the life of him understand what it meant.

* * *

I had absolutely no idea what to write in this chapter (that's why it took so long to get posted). I knew what was going to happen in next chapter, but I needed something to be used as filler until then. I wanted also to give more insight into Edmund, his life and his relationship with Sophie (I hope I did it alright).

I have a feeling that the story isn't very enthralling at the moment so I'm going to make sure that the next few chapters will pick up. Lucia and James will, at long last, meet next chap (finally) and the real story line starts to get into motion. (Yay…I hope)

I'm making a plea to you now…please give me as much feedback as possible even if its just one word and please tell me of any spelling mistakes. Thanks. Bye


	7. An unlikely rebel

This chapter may be a little dark, so I apologise in advance. Nothing bad or horrible is, or will, happen to Lucia so don't get the wrong idea from this chapter. This is going to be a romantic and light hearted story eventually, but I don't think you can make the situation Lucia is in currently, any brighter. Enjoy…

* * *

It was cold, dark and windy outside the old rundown barn and cold dark and damp inside. In other words, the surroundings matched Lucia's mood. The person in question currently had her hands tied the leg of a large oaken table that stood awkwardly in the centre of the large floor.

The floor made of cold cement and covered thinly with hay and dust, managed to make her legs itch uncomfortably while the bonds of the rope made her wrists ache with restricted blood flow.

Since a story can be told easier if the reader can imagine the surroundings of the tale, let me then explain where exactly Lucia is. The barn had been a few years before, a substitute of a house for a destitute farmer.

He had lost all the animals, property and land he had in his possession from a bout of bad luck while gambling. It was only while collecting the few remaining items he could still call his own, he realized the one thing he hadn't gambled away was the barn at the very far end of his former land.

Long story short, he moved in and during the next few years, became very well acquainted with the very addictive and skilled deceiver formally known as alcohol.

After the alcohol had finally seduced away the man's soul from his body, the farm had laid barren and unkempt until one night, a group of men with souls as empty as the discarded bottles laying waste, decided to stop in for the night.

One thing led to another and soon enough, the barn had become the unofficial stop over for the 'stocking sellers'.

The barn itself was quite large but had numerous panels and section missing from its roof and foundations. It was only one level with no loft and no furniture, but over time a bed, a table and a small area for a fire had been added.

Lucia was desperately trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists slightly by tugging harshly at them. But this was to no avail; it only resulted in her skin becoming red and painfully raw.

Letting out a sigh of dejection, Lucia leaned her body against the table leg and looked around the room. So far no one was around.

Acervus had left only an hour after they had settled in the barn, mumbling something about getting the right time and number for Lucia's sale. The other three men were outside, setting the horses up for the night, leaving Lucia alone with her thoughts…not such a good idea.

Acervus had promised before he left that when he came back in an hour or so, he'd go through the rules and expectations Lucia was meant to follow during the auction.

This only served as ammunition for her mind, letting it conjure up vile images of her standing up on a platform, her body being greedily assessed by every depraved man in the room. The thought made her skin shiver in disgust.

A weary yawn escaped Lucia's lips. Looking up to the roof of the barn, she saw that a panel was missing directly above her head, enabling her to see straight into the dark night sky.

Her thoughts were captivated as she watched hazy clouds, prodded along by the strong wind, slowly glide across the star filled night. A storm was approaching and from the headache she felt coming on, it would arrive soon.

In her tiredness, Lucia watched with calm solemnity as the three men who had been previously occupied outside, now walked into the barn, each laughing and teasing the other with a loudness that grated Lucia's ears.

One of the men walked straight over to the small but growing fire lying in the centre of the room. Pulling out a few small logs from a leather satchel he was carrying at his side, he proceeded to throw them carefully into the crackling flames.

The second man walked to the other end of the room where four sleeping pallets were laid out. Roughing the closest one up with his hands first, he threw himself quite ungracefully onto it hard surface.

Pulling the blanket over his bulky form, he turned with his back facing Lucia and somehow, although Lucia thought it was humanly impossible, fell asleep almost instantly with a procession of boar like snores following close behind.

It was while watching the second man that the third man came and stood by Lucia without her noticing.

"It's almost unhuman the way he snores, once his head touches a pillow, there's no way to stop him". Lucia barely gasped but the look in her eyes showed the man that he had surprised the young woman. Lucia's shock soon turned to distaste as the man settled himself on the floor beside her.

She remembered him from earlier on as being the one who was the first to wake in the carriage and whose wit had earned him a glare from her. Looking carefully and sceptically at the man who was only twenty five at most, Lucia ruefully admitted that he wasn't _that_ bad looking for such a soulless man.

"Ah my girl, tomorrow it will all be over and I can finally return home for some rest. Being on the road really takes it out on a man, you know". Lucia openly stared at him. She searched his face for any signs that he was joking but there were none.

"No sorry, I don't know…being a hostage and all", Lucia replied dryly, casting him a contemptuous look as she did.

The man chose to ignore her look and shook his head in a mock sorrowful way before remarking, "For someone in your position, you seem to show no fear. Not once have you begged or cried for us to release you. Instead you spout your cunning little mouth off like you want it silenced forever. If I were you, I'd be trembling within my soul for what's awaiting you tomorrow."

Lucia breathed out an elaborate curt sigh, similar to a sigh of a person who cannot believe the ignorance of someone they are talking to.

"As the saying goes, you have nothing to fear but fear itself"

The man only raised a scornful eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure little lady; there are some things that exist that defy human understanding…." He paused slightly

"There are people out there so vulgar and so putrid in soul that they seem to be the devil himself in living form. All I'm saying is that the person who buys you might not be a creature worth calling human…." Once again, and to Lucia's frustration, he paused again before continuing.

"You might be fortunate to get one who only wants you to look after the house, clean or look after his children or wife, but there are times when…lets just say, fate might not be so kind".

Lucia raised her shoulders in an inquiring way. "Is there a point to your lecture? There's nothing I can do about is there? Since we're on the subject of human morals...don't you think it's a bit hypocritical to be accusing someone _else_ of having such a putrid soul when you _yourself,_ have no right to even be called a man?"

The man looked purely and utterly insulted. He opened his mouth and closed it in repeated succession. He reminded Lucia of a gaping fish that had unsuspectingly been pulled out of his safe watery haven and dangled in the suffocating oxygen.

"Look here young one", the man said in an eerily calm voice, "I may be a wretched excuse for a man but at least I'm _free_". Lucia's chest tightened at the way the man said free; he pulled it out temptingly, savouring each syllable.

"At least", Lucia said, mimicking his last words, "I don't have an appendage named after me". She knew she was being petty but what else could she do?

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked truly puzzled, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

"It means you're a Di…" It was at this point that Lucia felt a cold hand come across her cheek.

Lucia's face had turned with the direction of the man's palm, and now, turning to face the man eye to eye, she smiled devilishly.

"Ah, so you finally understood. Do you know that denial can lead to very serious emotional issues later on? Once you accept it, you'll become a much better person for it, let me tell you"

Lucia knew she was pushing him; the way his pupils were dilated and his nostrils were flaring, told her that with just one more push… he'd be sent right over the edge. She didn't care anymore; tomorrow she'd be bought by some fifty something year old man, with a penchant for young lasses who weren't all that willing.

She was nineteen, never been kissed or until now never, the outside of Matternach, but tomorrow her fate would be sealed as someone with no name or no future. It had taken until now to realize the intensity of her situation. Her flimsy plan of name fraud wouldn't and couldn't save her now. A young woman travelling alone and without money, no matter what her station, was prone to much worse than the actions of an overeager gentleman who paid a pretty penny to own her.

Lucia watched the man's fury grow and knew she had to take the opportunity.

"Can you smell that?" she asked, sniffing with her nose to emphasise her words.

"I think it smells like a sleaze bag…yes, I'm pretty sure it is or could it be scum? Either way, you're sitting too close to me … move"

Lucia watched the man in fear induced anticipation. She was fascinated with the way his face seemed to contort into one big round mass of puffed pinkness. His eyes had become slit like, his nose flaring as if it was trying to fly and his top lip raised itself slightly to create badly attempted sneer. Yep, she had pushed him over the edge…

She boldly held his gaze as she saw his right fist raise itself, but before he could unite it with Lucia's body; he was quickly jerked back by the man who had been attending the fire. He had looked over to see his friend raise his fist to the young woman and had run as fast as humanly possible to stop him.

Pulling him by the back of the shirt, the angry man had fallen quite clumsily on his back, grumbling as he tried to pull himself up of the floor. Standing and dusting himself off, he sent his friend a death worthy glare. Ignoring the glare, Lucia's unlikely rescuer shook his head disbelievingly.

"What do you think you're doing? Acervus would kill all three of us if he came back and she was all bruised and broken. She needs to be in the best selling condition for tomorrow"

Lucia's almost-attacker ran a tired hand over his face and grumbled a frustrated growl of agreement. With one last glare directed at Lucia, who was smugly smiling back, he walked stiffly to where the other man was unconsciously snoring away.

"Didn't they teach you not to mess with the merchandise", Lucia snidely called out to the man's retreating form, earning her a glare from the two men present.



Lucia was fast asleep when Acervus finally came back. That wasn't really surprising considering that it was around one in the morning. Walking in from the windy darkness outside, Acervus looked to Lucia's sleeping form.

A storm was about to start and a few raindrops were already pattering against the flimsy exterior of the barn. Looking up, he noticed with distain, that rain was directly falling onto the young girl through the missing panel on the roof. Grumbling as he walked over and squatted to his knees, Acervus untied Lucia's restraints and bundled her sedate form into his arms.

Looking around the room for somewhere to put her, he soon spotted a lone wooden horse post near a corner. Placing her at the foot of the post, Acervus retied her bonds and walked away with a skip in his step, everything was in order for the sale later that day. Lucia would be item number 4 and it was rumoured that the sale would have more than double the buyers than the last market. Acervus could already smell the money.


	8. Almost time

I was surprised to see how long it had been since I last updated… and I am terribly SORRY to all the readers who must be extremely, extremely patient people.

Dolosus: sly, deceitful

# Just to warn any young readers, there's a bit of swearing (nothing too bad)

I hope you all like how it's going so far…

* * *

Prince Edmund tried to look pleased as he spooned in another mouthful of Sophie's soup like concoction. Although she had the best intentions, she just couldn't cook. 

As he sat chewing through something slightly crunchy and unnaturally rubbery, he had the distinct feeling he was being stared at.

Turning his gaze away from the potentially lethal creation, he came eye to eye with his young daughter. Sitting to his left, little Rose, who had already finished her meal, was staring rather suspiciously at her father, watching his every reaction closely.

"You don't like the soup?" She asked doubtfully

Edmund suppressed a smile. "Its fine, tastes like…like nothing I've ever tasted before".

Still too young to understand her father's hidden sarcasm, little Rose's face broke into a blinding and somewhat toothless grin. "Good because I helped mummy make it…so you have to like it"

With that, the little girl set down her dirty spoon on the white clothed table and with the permission of her mother, she set off to play outside with the naivety only a child could have.

Edmund watched as she went, wishing regretfully that she could stay so unaware of how difficult her life was set up to be, just because of him.

Sophie caught the serious look in his eyes. "Do not feel guilty for anything. She's a tough little one… knows what's expected of her…doesn't complain. Truth be told, I think she handles it better than I do"

"How are you?" he asked carefully.

"As well as can be expected ……." She wanted to say more, but her words trailed off into silence.

"I'm sorry for making your life like this…like a lie. I never expected things would work out so…so peculiarly".

It was the truth too. Edmund had always planned to remain a bachelor until in his late thirties, only then would he have considered marriage and everything that came with it.

But fate decided otherwise.

He was only twenty five and already he had a child and a woman he secretly adored. ('Secretly' was the hitch in the scheme of things). Neither he nor Sophie would ever admit the truth to one another. To be in love with a farmers daughter wasn't allowed by his family, much less a marriage.

He knew Sophie understood that. It was true that her eyes sometimes betrayed her heart and told Edmund everything he needed to know, but it was an impossible hope.

Standing gracefully, she went to clear the table and brought the dishes to the small rustic sink.

Feeling her back stiffen, Sophie innocently stretched her body in one smooth action; the movements causing a few strands of dark brown curls to stray from her bun and dangle seductively upon the curve of her neck.

A captivated Edmund silently stood up and walked over to stand beside her. Leaning himself against the doorway near the sink that opened out into the garden, he glanced at her discreetly from the corner of his eye while pretending to look at the scenery outside.

It had taken them a long time to reach an easy casualness with each other. At first they had been outright uncomfortable when in the same room together, hardly saying a word whenever he came to visit.

Gradually over time it changed to guarded friendliness and then somewhere along the way, it turned into something different; a kind of unspoken wanting. The most Edmund had ever allowed himself to do since that fateful night year's back, was to discreetly find ways to touch her- if it be her hand or shoulder.

Feeling something unexplainable upon her skin, Sophie turned her face to Edmund and caught his eyes lingering.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked artlessly enough

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. Too unsure to admit her suspicions out loud, she only shook her head and let out a soft, "Nothing"

Edmund saw his chance. If it was to be any time, he saw that now would be it to see how far he could push their unspoken boundary with each other. "No really, how am I looking at you?"

Sophie felt her breath shorten. "Like you want to kiss me"

"What would you do if I did?" Edmund asked gently, his gaze never leaving hers.

He was taking a risk by initiating the first step which could go either way.

Sophie didn't say a word but kept his gaze. Taking this as an assent, Edmund stepped forward and with hands placed on the curve of her waist, he drew her against him.

The feel of his fingers upon her skin made the need in him grow. Tracing his way slowly down her auburn hair and along the side of her face until he cupped her chin, Edmund made sure her eyes met his.

With desire openly evident in her gaze, he seductively leant forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. A momentary hesitation ran through Sophie before she opened her lips to his. As he deepened the kiss, all thoughts were lost to her.

Moving her nimble hands up to rest on his shoulders, she gently ran her fingers through his dark hair. As she breathed in the mannish scent of his skin, she knew she had to end the kiss. He was a prince, soon to be a king and she was just a mere farmer's daughter who after one night of unthinking passion had his child.

Pulling away slowly from Edmunds lips, Sophie leaned her head against his chest and laughed softly into the material of his tunic.

"If that didn't feel so good, I would've boxed your ears for even attempting it."

With his arms still wrapped around her petite figure, Edmund laughed.

"Well now you know my intentions."

"Aye I do, but I don't know if I like it."

"You will, you will."

A smile escaped onto her face and a laugh soon followed, but deep down Sophie knew that she had to push him away… she had no other choice.

* * *

Lucia was dreaming a pleasant dream...something she hadn't had in a long while. In this dream, everything all of a sudden started to shake. She started to feel herself fall slowly, unable to stop and helpless to the fear. 

As the shaking continued, Lucia finally became conscious of the real world. Opening her eyes she saw an arm holding her shoulder, pushing it backward and forward quite roughly. That arm, she noticed with distain, was joined to a rather large bulk…also know as Acervus.

Grumbling an irritated, "I'm awake," she lifted herself off the ground as best possible. The pole she was bound to with her hands made it difficult to move very much.

"Good," said Acervus curtly, removing his hand from her arm slowly…too slowly.

Still half asleep, she only frowned darkly before shrugging away the creepy feeling left by his touch. Slowly getting up from his crouching position, Acervus walked over to the small oaken table in the middle of the barn.

On this table were a handful of bread rolls, two apples, several chunks of sliced cheese and a large piece of salami. Staring wide eyed at the tempting platter, Lucia watched with growing disappointment as Acervus only picked out two slices of cheese and a half eaten bun off the table.

As he walked back over to her, she didn't try hiding her obvious dislike of his 'generosity'. Placing the unappealing food on the floor beside her, Acervus only gave her a look which clearly said, 'It's this or nothing, your choice.'

With her aching stomach giving her no choice, Lucia gratefully accepted the frugal meal.

Sliding her bound wrists up the short pole until they were somewhat free, she picked up the ravaged bun and bit in from the uneaten side, mumbling curses at her captors as she chewed.



Some hours later, and with legs tingling from numbness, Lucia was hauled off the floor and led outside into the country air. Standing silent and still as the cold autumn wind nipped at her skin, she raised her chin to the sky and closed her eyes.

The land around her was surprisingly quiet, not even the distinctive sounds of sheep or cattle could be heard. Finding this disturbing, she swiftly opened her eyes and settled her gaze sullenly upon the hilly mounds of green around her.

Somewhere in the distance a soft clapping of horse hooves could be heard. Only faintly interested, Lucia watched as an old, weary looking black carriage came rolling up the country road, pulled along by two haggard looking horses.

As the coach came to a halt in front of the barn, Acervus walked up to the rather gruff looking driver and handed him a small money filled satchel.

Nodding his head at the payment and placing it in the crook of his left boot, the driver then fluently jumped off his seat, walked round the carriage and opened the small door on its side.

With a small prod and a curt, "In you get," from Acervus, Lucia was compelled to get inside.

* * *

Standing alone in the poorly lit guestroom of the palace, James scowled at his reflection. 

The peasant clothes he now wore itched at his skin relentlessly. For the purposes of fitting in with the middle class ruffians at the trade later that day, he and his men were required to wear the uncomfortable attire.

Black breeches with calf length leather boots adorned his lower half, while a simple long-sleeved white tunic covered the rest of him. With his dark hair naturally dishevelled and a slight shadow along his jaw, he was unintentionally pulling off the look with ease.

With a final grim look at himself, James walked over to a small marble table and picked up the silver gleaming sword that rested bare on its surface. Sliding the blade under his belt until it rested safely by his side, he then tugged awkwardly at the loose tunic and almost growled with agitation.

For some unexplained reason, a feeling had settled within him signifying that something was going to happen, but being his dismissive self, he only put it down to anxiety over the raid. Clearing his head with a deep sigh, James straightened his shoulders and walked determinedly out of the guestroom and into the lavishly decorated hallway of the palace.

It wasn't unusual for him to take up residence in the one of the castles many rooms for a few days every now and again. Those who were familiar with the royal family understood that James had become like a second son to the King and a brother to the Prince (although Princess Amelia saw him as something quite different)

It was more for convenience this time around that he stayed in the palace.

Finding the sound of his echoing footsteps slightly amusing to listen to, James continued down the hallway until he came to a large staircase. From the top step, it resembled the back of a woman's gown, velvety and fanning out at the bottom.

Running his rough hand along the thick oaken banister, he started his way down but stopped short when he heard a familiar high pitched female voice. Tempted to turn and hide, James suppressed the desire while silently chastising himself for thinking such a pitiable thought…she was just a woman after all...

With his face unreadable and eyes devoid of emotion, he continued downwards.

When Princess Amelia finally appeared around the corner, a slight groan left his lips but was quickly suppressed when he saw that she was not alone, instead she was accompanied by a rather arrogant looking man.

A faint recognition tugged at his mind but it took a few moments more until he recognised who it was.

The man was none other than the outlandish Prince from the stables. With a curious green coat and velvet black breeches, the man somehow managed to look like a rather awkward gnome. The only thing that stopped James from laughing was the woman beside him.

Amelia was every bit the princess her reputation beheld. She was beautiful in a classical sense, but it was her character that showed the real flaws.

Her dark brown eyes and golden coloured tresses, elegantly pinned up in a bun, created an _almost_ stunning effect, especially when combined with her dark azure coloured dress … (Again, I repeat, 'almost')

James was surprisingly immune to her presence, he had been ever he first met her. Although she had a good heart, she had the added misfortune of also being a frivolous and unrealistic young woman.

As the party of two came closer, James bowed his head in greeting, intending to walk on past without any civil small talk. But this was not to be…

Ever since James and her brother had become firm friends, Amelia had seen him as a constant torment.

On one hand, he was the handsome charmer that never failed to catch the attention of women, including Amelia herself… but on the other hand… he was the only man she knew that had never bent to her will.

Constantly aloof and openly (but not harshly) critical of her behaviour, James continually caused a war between her feelings. One day she treasured him, while the next she found him maddening beyond compare. Her current choice was the latter…much to his misfortune

This misfortune was blatantly obvious to James himself when Amelia called out his name in a suspiciously friendly tone.

"James, what a surprise to see you here, I didn't know you were coming to see us"

"Really," James replied dryly. Amelia knew perfectly well that he was staying at the castle for the next three days; she was there when Edmund suggested the idea.

Laughing in the way only she could, she settled a scorn filled gaze upon James. Although on the outside she was the epitome of indifference, her insides were telling a different story.

The simple white tunic against his tanned skin made a fascinating sight. The rugged careless look he always seemed to wear was darkened considerably by the silver sword by his side; James had managed to become Amelia's every womanly fantasy.

As soon as the thought entered her head, she tried with all her might to push it right back out. '_He may be gorgeous_,' she thought to herself, '_but he's been a cold, arrogant miresable bastard ever since he had his heart broken…and I'll be damned if I feel anything towards him'. _

Looking over to the prince standing by her side, she smiled thoughtfully. '_And anyway_,_'_ she thought wryly, _'I have a much better prize to snare'_.

Although the new Prince was slightly out of touch with fashion and had arrogance to boot, he still had money and to Amelia…that compensated for quite a lot. When James glanced at the man beside her, she finally remembered her manners.

"James, this is Prince Hugo of Laquata. Hugo m'dear, this is James, Duke of Holloway."

Prince Hugo only nodded his head, dismissing the outreached hand of James. Shrugging away the slight, James returned his hands to his pockets and mimicked Hugo's bow.

"Yes, I remember meeting earlier."

A frosty silence then elapsed between the three until James, unable to waste anymore time, made a movement signifying his urgency to leave.

Furrowing her brow, Amelia asked rather harshly as to where he was off to in such a hurry. As with Prince Hugo's slight, James only ignored Amelia's accusing tone.

"I thought you knew. The raid on the Bare Skin Market is in a few hours and I have to make sure all the men are prepared and accounted for. We leave within the hour to have ample time to fix any problems. It's going to be pure havoc when we assail upon the traders."

A distressed expression covered Amelia's gentle face, betraying her real feelings towards James. "Be careful won't you."

Unable to completely dislike her, James nodded his head and smiled warmly. "I will."

With a brotherly kiss to Amelia's cheek which made her blush, James farewelled the pair and walked away…undeniably relieved.

* * *

An hour or so later, Lucia was being hauled unceremoniously out of the carriage and forced to stand in the biting cold as Acervus and the three other men unloaded the neglected carriage. 

Looking around, she saw with a sinking heart exactly where they had brought her. Since Vomera was a big kingdom, there was a large industrial site within its city that was filled with many large stone storehouses.

Usually within them would be supplies for the town such as wood, coal, or other such resources. Just behind Lucia was one of these warehouses, towering two stories high.

Any idea of escape had been snuffed out as soon as she had taken the fist tentative steps out of the carriage. They had stopped at the back entrance of the building which to Lucia's misfortune was down a very long and dead-end alley.

Judging from her ability to run (practically non existent), Lucia accepted that escape just wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The creak of an opening door from behind caused her to jump suddenly. Turning to see who or what it was, Lucia came eye to eye with a short, greasy and sweaty man.

This was the first new face she had seen in several days, but it sure wasn't a pretty one. Although the weather was ruthlessly cold, this new and unimaginably creepy man still managed to have several beads of sweat glide jaggedly down his hairline…or what was left of it anyway.

With sunken beady eyes, he looked the new auction item up and down, choosing to linger on places in his interest.

A look of intense disgust painted Lucia's face, but before she had a chance to put the swine back into its place, Acervus stepped up beside her and greeted the man

"Dolosus, how good to see you again my old friend, hope all is well"

The man faltered under Acervus' praise, seemingly unused to such friendly terms.

"Yes, yes, all is well," he mimicked back like a parrot.

With veneration obvious in his gaze, the frumpy creature seemed to gain back his composure. With a stubby hand, he motioned for them to follow him inside.

With a not so gentle push, Acervus guided Lucia through the doors and into her destiny.



Two hours later, Lucia was on her knees crying out in pain.

Acervus and Dolosus, who she discovered was the organiser of the trade, had brought her into a small room at the back of the storehouse.

Within were already a sizeable number of girls, around ten or so, sitting solemnly on the floor waiting to be sold. Each had looked away and remained silent as Lucia endured torment, not wishing to become involved.

"Your age?" repeated a frustrated Acervus. He had tried in vain during the past half hour to gain some information out of Lucia. Since simple questioning wasn't working, he turned to what he knew best; making people hurt.

"A lady never reveals her secrets," she spat bitterly back at him, refusing to make it easy.

Still grasping her arm unbearably tight, he twisted it behind her back until she all but wept from the pain. Bending down until he was beside her ear, Acervus asked again, this time with pleasure evident in his voice.

"Stop, please stop," cried Lucia, giving in to the pain. "I'm nineteen years old."

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it," he said snidely.

Lucia bit her lip gently and turned her tear brimmed eyes away from his conceited gaze. By doing so, she met with the pity filled looks of the other young women.

Furious at their submissiveness, she managed to mutter, "Cowards", but she had said it so quietly and vehemently that some of the girls quickly looked away, trying to pretend they didn't hear the truth.

Drawing her attention back towards him, Acervus asked coldly, "How's your name spelt?"

"C...E...L...I...A…Celia," she lied while trying to hide the strain in her voice. The pain of kneeling was starting to make her uncomfortable. .

"Good," he cooed, causing Lucia to roll her eyes slightly.

Releasing her hand imprinted arm, he handed her a small piece of parchment - which she later learnt was a contract. "Sign here"

Holding a worn out quill in her hand, she started to write an 'L'. Realizing her error, she hastily and rather clumsily turned it into a 'C' and finished with rest of her counterfeit name.

When she was done, Acervus collected the paper and tucked it neatly into his breast pocket. Lucia refused to look him and instead focused her attention on her hands which were currently, and much to her disgust, shaking.

When he still hadn't moved from her side, she looked up and saw him staring intently down at her. At that moment she could swear she felt her skin peel itself right off her body from disgust…

Without a word, he reached down and stroked her loosely tied brown hair in an affectionate manner. Left speechless from shock, she didn't know what to do. Slowly moving his hand to rest back by his side, Acervus smiled shrewdly. "You're going to make me the most profit yet".

And with that most assuring statement that left Lucia fuming and feeling tinier than the dust on the floor, he strode out of the room with his heavy footsteps echoing against the walls as he left.

Finally on her own, she clumsily lifted herself off the floor and walked over to one of the walls. Finding a relatively dust and spider web free corner, she sat down, leaning her back against it for support. None of the other girls dared speak a word to her but Lucia preferred it that way.

Shifting her body slightly on an angle, she looked down at the cause for her discomfort. The new dress she was wearing made it almost impossible to move and had the added misfortune of being terribly low cut.

When they had first walked into the building, Acervus had handed her the terrible excuse for a dress. It was a plain, dark blue, floor length dress with sleeves that extended further than Lucia's hands.

Usually, when slave traders participate in an auction, they give the organiser of the auction- in this case Dolosus- the size and measurements of the girl they're selling. This enables the organiser to buy a perfectly fitting dress for the women and this saves the traders themselves from having to do it.

But in Acervus' case it was different. Since he kidnapped Lucia in the spur of the moment, he didn't go through the formalities of registering her…or her measurements.

This meant that Dolosus had to find any spare dress that he could and unfortunately for her, it was a size too small in all the wrong places. The bodice hugged her chest without a morsel of pity, while the sleeves strangled her shoulders so much that she could barely raise her arms.

Finding it harder to breathe with each passing minute, Lucia folded her arms and realised with a sinking feeling that things probably weren't going to get much better anytime soon.

* * *

So..what did you think? 


	9. The rescuer

An update, Finally!

* * *

The auction was well under way as James stood uncomfortably amid the mass of people in the crowd. Since it was late in the afternoon, the light outside had become considerably dim and a cool gust of Autumn wind would occasionally pass through the open doors of the large warehouse. This draught, although refreshing, was unable to clear away the thick haze in the room mostly made up of cigar smoke. 

Strangely sedating, the smell was also entwined with the weak but lingering scents of alcohol, cheap perfume and sweat upon skin.

It looked, smelled and felt like a brothel and had the skin upon James' arms tingling from disgust. The crowd was bustled together, with each individual trying to gain the best view possible of the sale podium. James shook his head in abhorrence: every one of them had something in common…they were the lowliest of human scum that could be collected in one small space without it becoming hell itself.

The general design of the warehouse was as unoriginal as it could get. It had no windows or openings except for the three doors situated at the back end of the room and since there were hardly any openings for air to pass through, it caused unthinkable warmth to collect in the rooms.

The sturdy floorboards upon which a countless number of people stood was unpolished and layered in a fine dust, while hanging all along the four walls were white candles - this created a problem since the melted wax tended to drip onto any man below, much to their misfortune.

On the opposite side of the room was the well-recognized stage. Standing a metre above the ground on a network of stilts, the podium stood out like a blemish. In contrast to the room it was stained a dark russet colour and held the attention of any man looking its way. A heavy curtain of dark red velvet, that in only minutes would reveal the first girl put for sale, sealed off the back of the stage.

With each of his neighbours beside, in front, and behind him, being too close for personal comfort, James resided to staring stonily ahead, not daring to make eye contact with anyone else around him.

The only person that had his compassion was the young soldier standing beside him on his right. Formally known as Darius, he had taken on the endearing and obvious nickname "shrimp" due to his slightly hampered height. Being the young new recruit, the boy was eager to prove his worth on his first mission. He was quick with a sword, brave to the point of reckless and was the only person James knew who could literally talk a man to sleep.

With his youthful brow furrowed in concentration, the young man attempted to mimic the natural authority that his Captain managed to convey so easily. Casting a sidelong glance to the young man who barely reached his shoulder, James had to suppress a smile.

"Almost time now, Captain," Darius whispered, excitement clear in his voice.

James only nodded in response since he himself could feel the change of the room's atmosphere. Although he had no logical reason to worry, the natural human response within him felt the edge of anxiety.

Everything for the raid had been perfectly planned; where the men were stationed inside and outside the warehouse, the weapons they carried, and most importantly, the signals used as their communication. James, as the commander was the indicator of the raid- on his signal, total chaos was to be created.

The Duke and his men already knew the basic layout of the building. The storehouse had four sections to it: the front room that resembled a large hall where the bidders were all contained, the middle area that was just a long, wide hallway, and then there was the backroom where the girls were held.



Lucia tapped her fingers gently against the hem of her dress, trying to play out an old nursery rhyme in her head. Half an hour had passed since she and the other girls were ushered out of the small back room and brought to the large and dark space behind the velvet curtain.

Similar to a daunting waiting room, she was expected to wait in line for her number to be called. Unable to remember the rhyme in its entirety and after repeating the chorus thrice over, Lucia gave up and turned her attention to finding other means of occupation.

The space was dark enough to cover each person until they all resembled a colourless image, but it still held enough light to see where things were. Making sure the series of underworld guards stationed at each exit and entrance were looking elsewhere, Lucia used the advantage of the dark to slip out of line and quietly walked over to the very far end of the curtain.

Pulling it back just a few inches, the young woman was met with a sight that she never imagined existed.

Face after face, body after body, the room was packed full with expectant people- any of whom could turn out to be her very own – dare she say it- owner.

The mere thought of it made her shudder to the tips of her toes…she was, at that moment, just like an animal at a fair, waiting for someone to claim their prize and take her home…what a wonderful feeling that was

There was, Lucia noticed, a sectioning of the crowd. In the front looked to be the affluent and wealthy buyers. Each man, mostly all rounded in the middle and balding at the top, wore tunics and coats that gleamed of power.

It was a stark contrast against the middle section of the crowd. These people, she observed with some disgust, were a mixture of both men and women.

Their clothes were all plain but well kempt. By the looks of them, she guessed that they were the working civilians, made up of farmers and labourers probably looking for help around the farm, business or family.

Looking further was the back section of the room. This crowd chilled Lucia to the bones. They looked poorer than anyone else did in the room. Their clothes were all ragged and dirt ridden, while their faces showed- much to her disgust- a slight hint of enjoyment.

Lucia had no second thoughts about their reason for attendance. They were there for the show. Taking her eyes off the sea of faces that resembled in her mind, a garish nightmare of impending doom, she looked at the podium on which she was expected to grace with her presence in but a few moments.

Apart from its lacquered charm, it was all but bare, the only exception was a table placed to the side. Lucia was later to find out that that was where the auctioneer sat, his fat and slightly repugnant bulk stressing the chair beneath him until it creaked dangerously every time he moved.

"Ay, back in line," yelled a gruff voice that caught her by a panicked surprise. Standing motionless, as sometimes happens when the mind and body are too overwhelmed with fear, Lucia was set back into action when a hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her roughly back into the darkened space.

Unhappily walking back to join the queue of waiting sale items, Lucia silently, but none the less forcefully, grumbled curses at the Gods as she went. This was not how she had planned her life to go.



Searching the room with golden-flecked brown eyes, James became aware of a general hush falling over the crowd. Accepting this as the beginning of the sale, he focused his attentions, like every other person in the large room, on the stage. From behind the heavy curtain stepped a short, balding man. With sweat dripping down his hairline with an unnatural strength, he plodded his frumpy form across the stage and stood impassively in the centre.

Looking around with slit shaped eyes, he tried a small cough to make sure everyone was looking in his direction but the small cough soon turned into a much louder and sickening phlegm-filled version. With his whole frame shaking from the battle between his lungs and mouth, the man leaned his chest towards his knees and attempted to suppress the chest reflexes resulting in an almost asthmatic wheezing.

Almost feeling something akin to pity for the man, James soon banished that thought when the balding fellow finally righted himself and clasped his hands together as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Dolosus"

James had to suppress a sardonic smile: No one here could dare call themselves a Lady or Gentleman.

"In a few moments we will begin by bringing out the first girl, but before we do I will introduce to you our auctioneer for the day, Mr Black"

The only way to describe this new character is to compare him to a slightly obese rat. Greasing back with the palm of his hand the few strands of measly grey hair upon his head that he had left, the man walked upon the stage, obviously enjoying the attention. Pulling out the chair under the small table, he sat himself down and folded his hands as a teacher would before his students.

"Thankyou, Mr if you wouldn't mind, I will take it from here," he replied in a strangely grating voice. It was obvious by his demeanour that this was not the first auction he ever commanded overand nor would it be his last.

Clearing his throat loudly, he began. "First item up this evening is a young lady from two kingdoms over…starting price, 300 Leba's"

…And that was how it went for the next twenty or so minutes. James could feel the almost hypnotic effect of the auctioneer's voice run across his ears as he called out each girl, her details and her price. Looking at the young soldier by his side, James saw the slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Problem?"

"Why are they paying such a high price for these girls?" the young soldier asked, genuinely puzzled.

James shrugged dispassionately. "The best girls are sold in the beginning. They usually come from the well know traders and thus gain a higher price. You'll see that towards the end, most of the girls won't even be able to get half the price of what these girls are currently fetching."

The young soldier nodded his head in understanding and changed his expression to one of disapproval.

* * *

As she stood at the very front of the line, Lucia heard the three words that made her heart sink to the floor. "Out you go." 

Walking out onto the podium, Lucia tried to drown out all the whispering and mumbling of the crowd, instead she chose to focus on the gentle pounding of her feet upon the creaking wooden boards. With her brown hair sitting freely around her shoulders and the tattered dress sitting snugly against her skin, Lucia managed against the odds, to become a vision of perverted desire to the eyes of many of the men.

Standing like a condemned prisonerand staring stonily ahead, she only half-heartedly listened to the rambling voice at her side.

"Next up is girl number 4. Goes by the name of Celia, is nineteen years of age and according to her documentation is still untouched and unsullied".

Lucia felt her cheeks and ears burn with humiliation. It was bad enough having every lecherous eye watching her as she stood alone on the stage, but having the fact that she was a virgin read out for all and sundry…well that was going a bit too far.

When a sleazy wolf whistle ripped through the almost silent crowd, Lucia tried hard, very, very hard, to hang on to the last shreds of dignity she had left but found it near impossible. It took but a split second for her to make up her mind there and then…she was going to take hold of her destiny and throw caution to the wind.

Pushing her posture straight, she raised her chin to the crowd of people and smiled impudently.

The auctioneer who had chanced a glance at Lucia and was obviously caught off guard by her vexing look, remaining silently confused for a moment.

Seizing this opportunity, Lucia took a step forward with one hand on her hip and the other moving freely and with emotion, said, "Come one, come all". Her voice was unfaltering and compellingly bold.

"Place your bets upon this ill-fated young woman. Kidnapped from her happy life by the despicable Acervus and placed in your greasy, perverted hands…

Which one of you will rise to the challenge and prove to me that you are truly the lowliest scum of this earth… Once again, come one, come all".

James' attention had been caught. Not only by the spectacle the beautiful young woman had caused, but by the name she had mentioned; Acervus.

Acervus was probably the most prolific Stocking Seller of his time. Every attempt to capture and imprison him had so far failed. In those few short seconds after Lucia's outburst, a plan had started to form in his mind; a plan that involved that spirited young woman upon the stage.

A hush covered the crowd as Lucia stood assertively and angrily upon the platform. Folding her arms, she noticed with some satisfaction that she had gained the attention and shock of nearly everyone in the room. A light whispering and some furtive glances aimed in her direction told Lucia she had stepped out of line. '_No surprise there_,' she thought bitterly. If she was going down, then she'd do it her way.

A soft wheezing noise from behind came to Lucia's attention. Turning slightly, she caught her breath. Acervus had his round, bulging head poked through the red velvet curtains. Anger was clearly visible on his face, turning his usually pale skin a deep scarlet colour that almost rivalled the curtains.

Turning her back to him and ignoring his whispered threats, she bravely took a step forward.

"So who wants me?"

A muffled and uneasy laugh ran through the room. James had to suppress a smile; she was either very brave or very foolish.

* * *

Lucia closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe. She was Lucia Seroma, strong, intelligent and free…she wasn't meant for this. 

Slowly prying open her eyes, the young lady smiled sadly. Now, more than ever before, she wished to be back in that carriage again with her mother, heading towards Matternach to attend a ball she detested.

Looking around at all the faces silently assessing her, Lucia shook her head. Hadn't she asked for an adventure, for something more than village life?

'Well here it is,' she whispered mockingly to herself.

The auctioneer coughed loudly, not only to clear his throat but to calm down the talk in the room. With silence once again the dominating sound; she clutched her hands together in an attempt to stop their shaking.

"Now we will start. Opening bid, 400 Leba's"

Some people had been turned off by Lucia's outburst, but unexpectedly, the amount of bidders increased, and with it, the price.

Lucia watched with amused detachment. It was an odd feeling to lose your worth as a human being and become just another disposable product that can be bought with just a few measly pieces of gold.

Scanning the crowd of expressionless faces and occasionally raised hands, her gaze connected with a pair of molten brown eyes. His stare was intense but Lucia immediately understood that he was not looking at her, but through her.

Even so, his gaze made her awkward…almost self-conscious. An over excited bidder drew Lucia's attention away from the mysterious man. The bidder was a short and stout fellow who all but clamoured over the man in front in order for his short body to be seen by the auctioneer.

"900 Leba's," cried the man excitedly. He clearly thought he wouldn't be outbid.

A rough voice from near the front called out, "1000 Leba's," causing the short man to puff out his chest in dramatic indignation.Lucia smiled at the sight, grateful that she was allowed some entertainment during such a dire occasion.

Turning her gaze back over to the handsome man, she saw he was no longer looking in her direction; instead, he was looking at his feet thoughtfully while running a tanned hand through his dark hair.

It was while studying his looks that she saw him do something that shocked her to the soul. Raising his head and connecting his powerful gaze with hers, he suddenly called out with a steady voice, "1500 Leba's".

A curious silence came over the room as each person tried, without much success, to catch a glimpse of the unknown buyer; even the auctioneer was obviously surprised at the high price.

"Anyone willing to go higher than 1500 Leba's?"

No one responded.

"Well then, going once, going twice… sold at 1500 Leba's"

Lucia suddenly felt her knees give out and she stammered backwards, barely able to hold herself up. This was too real, too much… too soon.

"No it cannot be," she whispered to herself, truly afraid for the first time. Before she had felt anger, sadness and confusion, but now, officially bought and sold to someone, no matter how handsome they were (that fact hadn't escaped her), Lucia was helpless and way out of her depth.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

Looking around, James could see the questioning glances of his men. Nodding at the young soldier by his side, in a gesture that meant, 'I know what I'm doing', he started to push his way through the crowd.

After each girl was sold, the buyer was expected to make his or her way to the door next to the stage. There they would be led behind the curtain and into a back room where the exchange of money and documents would take place. A heavily built and serious looking man was waiting beside the curtain. When James walked closer to the brute, he grunted and pulled aside the velvet material. Having no other choice, James walked on through and found himself almost walking into the one man he was looking for.

"You're the buyer then, are you?" Acervus grunted, eyeing James with suspicion.

From years of battle and fighting, James was strongly built. Not bulky as some men were, but he had a lean type of strength. His dark hair and tanned skin gave him an inexplicable and striking look, while his eyes, profoundly unreadable, gave him an edge of authority and intelligence

Taking up the challenge, the young Captain nodded, a civil smile touching his lips.

Finding him as no immediate threat, Acervus turned and led him into the back room. Since all the girls were now lined up behind the curtain, the area was empty… save for one.

Lucia was standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor, trying fiercely to undo the bonds around her wrists with her teeth. With a growl of frustration, she stamped her foot hard against the floor which inturn sent a jolt of pain up her leg. Suppressing a squeal from the ache, she merely closed her eyes and shook her head miserably.

Hearing a curt, "Ahem," from the doorway, Lucia opened her eyes and was met with two contrasting faces: one handsome and slightly amused, the other repulsively ugly and obviously angry.

"Don't pay any attention to me," she said dryly

"I wasn't intending to," Acervus said nastily as he walked further into the room, earning him a scornful look from the young woman

After James had proceeded into the room and closed the door behind him, an uneasy silence fell on the occupants.

"How old is she?" James asked, wanting to ease the tension in the air.

"Nineteen. But she can be whatever age you want her to be," Acervus replied casually.

Lucia shook her head in disgust… not only was she a slave but Acervus had just effectively made her sound like a whore.

When James glanced at the young woman standing across from him, he was struck by her composure. Although silent and distant, she held herself with obvious pride and dignity. Her eyes showed a cold detachment as she seemingly stared into space, but he knew she was listening intently to every word that was passed.

"Nineteen is just fine. If you don't mind, I would quite like to get this part over with as soon as possible."

"Can't wait to try out your new girl…eh? Well as a man, I fully understand that need, and since she is obviously beautiful, who can blame you.

In that case, I will just fetch the paperwork from my carriage outside and then you can be _on your way_." Saying the last part like a secret only he and James knew, he walked out of the room but managed a suggestive bounce of his eyebrows as he left (Well…more like 'eyebrow' since it was impossible to guess where one finished and the other started)

Lucia instantly let out a sigh of relief when Acervus was no longer there. With a quick but soul cutting look towards James, she sauntered over to the back wall and resumed the semi comfortable position of sitting on the floor.

"Don't get too comfortable…you're not going to be here for long."

Lucia looked at the young man with blatant contempt. "Excuse me? I have just experienced one of the worst moments of my life and you expect me to comply with your merciless ideas. Sorry, but I think not!"

Making a noise akin to a 'Tsk', James shook his head in mock reproach.

"That's not the way to speak to a gentleman, now is it?"

"Don't you 'Tsk' me you foul brute. I see no gentleman here. I only see a morally depraved man who has no chance in hell of making me do something against my will. Although you may buy me with a few pieces of wretched gold, I am not your's to own… I am not your property." Finally daring to look him in the eyes, she was stunned to fury when she saw a growing smirk grace his lips.

Catching her murderous eyes, James could not resist an unabashed smile. "I'm glad to know that since I never had any intention of buying you".

The young woman sat in confusion while her mind struggled to make the connections. "Why...What? But… you bid for me and…and…What are you playing at?"

The dark haired man shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Well if you had bothered to ask me my name I would have told you".

Lucia was unimpressed with his seeming arrogance. "No offence or anything, but right now your name isn't that important."

"That's where you are wrong, m'dear. Would it, do you think, become important if you were to know that I am James , Duke of Holloway, and Commander of the Royal Allegiance Army."

"That depends. It could mean two possible things: firstly, you're a rich, hypocritical, poorly dressed bastard who likes having his way with power and young women…or…you're going to free me?"

"It's more complicated than that, but yes, you will be rescued."

"Oh"

Before Lucia could ask any of the million questions that ran through her mind like a torrent, Acervus suddenly strode back into the room and shut the door behind him with one hand while holding a few sheets of paper in the other.

"Are you still willing to pay for the wench? Once paid for you cannot get a return. The only way to get rid of her then would be to kill her"

"Oh, the humanity", snapped Lucia sardonically

"Hush up young one. Now onto business, here are her papers. This one has her name, age and signature while this other one requires both your signature and mine. Before this moves along any further, do you have the 1500 Leba's"

The young Duke gave Acervus a levelling gaze that surprised the older man who immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

With a small smirk, James casually shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "No"

Shock and confusion became obvious on Acervus' face. With wide eyes and a steadily growing pinkness around his neck, he stuttered on his own words and stepped back slightly. He understood that he had been tricked but was yet to fully understand the true extent of it.

With the smirk still firmly on his lips and his brown eyes gleaming bright, James held up a hand to silence the gibbering Acervus

"Along with the money, I forgot to do something else."

Walking over to the door, he pulled it open with a calm hand. Standing in the doorway with his eyes never leaving Acervus, he raised his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle that sliced through the silence.

If she hadn't been standing next to a fuming and slightly off hinged Acervus, Lucia would have laughed with unbridled happiness. She was saved…she was free

* * *

I'm sorry for the very long break I took from the story, but I lost all motivation to write. I have one chapter already written but I have to spell check and edit…so it might take a while to be posted. 

After the next chapter, the story will be more on the romance between characters (Guess whom?) and there will be more of Edmund and Sophie.

Please feel free to tell me if you like the story or not, ask any questions or tell me any spelling mistakes (it would be much appreciated)…Take care, bye


End file.
